Fall
by Danni1989
Summary: Songfic based on "Fall" by Clay Walker.  A companion piece to ALL I NEED.  Elena is pregnant and trying to do everything on her own.  Damon tries to help but doesnt know how.  eventually she just needs to let go.  Better than it sounds.  AU.


here is a happier song fic. the next one is going to be completely fluff. hope you like this. It a companion piece to All I Need. Figured that worked the best for this song. it's part way through the pregnancy and for the sake of this story. she's trying to be a houswife while still going to school. she wants to do all the cooking and cleaning and whatnot around the house. Damon wants to help her but isnt too sure how. It's based on the song "Fall" by Clay Walker. I dont know how I feel about this. I dont think its too bad. Let me know.

PS I dont own the characters or the song.

* * *

><p><em>Oh look there you go again, putting on that smile again.<em>

_Even though I know you had a bad day_

_Doing this and doing that._

_Always putting yourself last_

_A whole lotta give and not enough take._

_But you can only be strong so long before you break_

After yet another long day of school, Elena came home and put smile on face. She didn't want to worry Damon. He worried about her enough as it was. She was pregnant. He was a vampire. It shouldn't have happened but yet it did. He worried about his ability to be a father. He worried about protecting her and the babies. He shouldn't have to worry about her having a bad day. He glanced up when she walked in and seen her walk right to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine." she answered pulling a pan from the cupboard.

"I can cook. You can relax for a while." he said.

"It's okay I can cook." she said. He could tell by the lines in her forehead and the forced smile on her face that she had a long day. She was stressed and he didn't like it. She did so much, she went to school full time, spent time with her friends, studied, spent time with her family and spent time with him. She never took time for herself. That was going to change. Everything came before her, to her. She focused on everything. She insisted on doing the grocery shopping, and housework. She wanted to be a good wife. He wanted to help her. She was strong but he didn't know how much longer she could be like this.

"Go sit down. I'll take care of dinner." he said kissing her temple.

"I need to learn to cook. I have a family to take care of." she said resting her hand on her bump.

"I said go sit down. Go relax. I'll take care of everything tonight." he said. It was true he was busy as well, with his work for the council but he needed to be there for his wife. He kissed her softly before watching her walk into the living room and sit down.

_So fall_

_Go on fall apart._

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall._

_Go on lose it all._

_Every doubt every fear every worry every tear_

_I'm right here, baby fall._

He watched her fall lay back on the couch and put her head on the arm. She covered her face with her arm and closed her eyes. He could tell by the tension in her body that she wasn't comfortable. She wasn't happy. He wanted her to be happy. He would give everything he owned to make sure she was happy. He heard the soft sob fall from her lips. He didn't know what to do. The pasta on the stove started boiling and he hurried over to finish cooking her dinner. He listened to her cries and it tore him apart inside. He knew she needed this. Sometimes all you needed was to cry a few tears but he had hoped that anytime she needed to do that, he would be there. Once dinner was ready he took it out to her and she sat up smelling the food.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he told her kissing the top of her head. He sat down next to her and watched as she ate, loving that he was able to take at least one of the things she had to do off of her already heaping plate.

_Forget about the world tonight._

_All that's wrong and all that's right._

_Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away._

_And if you wanna let go, baby its okay._

Once her dinner was finished she tried to get up and go and clean the kitchen.

"It's already done. Vampire speed." he said smiling at her. He got the first real smile from her that evening.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Just relax." he said. She laid her head on his shoulder as he leaned back into the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her closer to him. He felt a couple tears soak his shirt and hugged her closer.

"Just let go." he whispered to her.

_Fall_

_Go on fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine._

_I'll catch you _

_Every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all. _

_Every doubt. Every fear. Every worry. Every tear._

_I'm right here. _

_Baby fall._

He carried her upstairs that night and laid her in their bed before laying down beside her. She instantly slid into his embrace and he held her tightly to his body. He loved her. He was going to make life easier for her. Spend less time with the council, worry less about finding unwelcome vampires. Spend more time focusing on making sure his wife smiled more. Making sure she didn't force smiles around him. He hated that. He could hear her softly snoring against his chest and he smiled. The warmth of her breath on his chest comforted him. He was glad she fell into him that night, she needed his strength and his stability and he needed to give it to her. She gave up some of the control and he willingly took it in. He gave her the night off and she took it willingly. Everything would be okay. He knew it would be.

_Hold on hold on_

_Hold on to me._

This was still a relatively new development, -the pregnancy. It would take some time for them to get used to it. He knew they would. He wanted to take some of the responsibilities off of her plate. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to be her mom. Her mom did all the cooking and all the cleaning while her husband was at work. But the difference was that her mom didn't also have school and school work to accomplish. Damon was going to help her more whether she wanted it or not. And whenever she needed it he would let her fall into his arms like she did tonight.

_Fall. Go on fall apart._

_Fall into these arms of mine._

_I'll catch you _

_Every time you fall._

_Go on lose it all._

_Every doubt. Every fear. Every worry. Every tear._

_I'm right here._

_Baby, fall._


End file.
